Talk:Cold Rice Shrimp/@comment-36653031-20181009114923/@comment-36653031-20181026195151
1. Misery Like every day, after I took a shower, my mommy began to comb my long hair gently with a wooden comb, and then told me about the interesting bedtime story. They are usually the things that mommy saw and heard from his journey, and there are some supernatural things that are fascinating. Today’s story is “the water monster in the Lake of Glass Jar”. At the end of the story, I exclaimed at how complicated the story is, but I found my mother’s expression as if it were different from before. "Is this story interesting?" Mommy stopped the hand that combed the hair and gently rubbed my head. "Yes! It's fun~ do mommy thinks it's not good?" Looking at my mother's face, I was a little confused. "...this." Mommy paused for a long time, and then said. "It’s nothing bad, it’s late, Cold Rice Shrimp should sleep now." "Ah...okay!" with ignorant, I go to sleep while I still confusing. … … My sleep didn’t go smoothly, I don't know why, there are a lot of pictures that I have no impression at this night's dream. They drowned me like a tide. The joy, the pain, happiness, sadness... A lot of emotions filled my mind and made me wake up from my sleep. With the pillow in my hand, I confusedly put on my slippers and walked out from the door. I want to sleep with my mother so I go to his room. But when I was halfway through, the sound from a room in the corridor attracted my attention. Subconsciously relying on the sound source, after listening to the sound content, I suddenly regain consciousness. There are two persons talking in the room. One is my mommy, and the other is a weird young man who visits mommy in the past few days. "She still didn't recall it... nothing at all." I heard my mommy's troubled voice, and there was a trace of helplessness in his distress. "What can we do? You already told all the stories in the past. All the experience you have are already changed to the story (which he used up). How can you be continuing to hint her?" young man’s words are also irritated. "Did you think about taking her intentionally to revisit that again?" "...if it can make her memory to come back again..." "What were you thinking? Were the bits and pieces of information not enough to get you on guard? Now you're bringing Cold Rice Shrimp with you on an adventure, just for that so-called ‘past’?" "What is the so-called ‘past’? So-called? Those are the most precious treasures I have with Cold Rice Shrimp! From the beginning till now, you know how much effort I have paid! She is my daughter, do you understand?" “….” The quarrel is still going on, and I don’t want to listen to it at all. And up until now, I realized that my amnesia caused such a big harm to my mommy's body and mind. I don't remember how I got back to my room and how I slept. But I remember, in the next morning, the terribly exhausted mommy barely pulled a smile. That can make someone to have heartache expression. "Cold Rice Shrimp, I want to go for a trip, do you want to go together?" “Yes, mom.” To regain my memory, I’ll go with you... I will…